Secrets Can Hurt
by Jaysgrl
Summary: Previously "Your Option", this is a story of a secret relationship that could break a heart or destroy a friendship and relationship. Confused? Read and see what its about.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm going to write my first Boy Meets World story. It's going to be a Shawn/Morgan pairing. I'm giving you two options even though I will probably write both. Please choose one so I can start writing. Here they are….

Shawn is with Angela and Morgan likes him. She writes a letter to get out all the feelings for him. She meant to throw it away but forgot. Shawn finds it. Does he feel the same? Will he and Angela break-up?

Shawn and Morgan are in a relationship. When their secret relationship comes out Cory gives Shawn an ultimatum. What will Shawn do?

There they are so please choose and hurry so I can start writing.


	2. oh no

Option 2 won. You can go back to the last topic to read what the options were. By the way Morgan is 14 and Shawn is 18. This is also his senior year and her freshman year. Here it goes….

Chapter 1

Shawn walked into the Matthew's home looking for his best friend. He checked the house and realized no one was home. He heard noise coming from a room with the door open slightly. He looked in and saw Morgan dancing around to Brie Larson's song 'She Said', he was about to say something to her, but she grabbed her hairbrush and started singing.

I know it's a long way down  
But you can't walk the wire  
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She said, I gotta find out for myself

(She said, she said, she said) she said  
Get outta my space  
And rememeber this face cause it's not who I wanna be  
Oh, at the end, oh the day I got something to say  
La dee da, la dee dee  
Somewhere, nowhere, don't care, anyplace but here  
Oh, if ya don't believe in magic  
Then watch me disappear  
You can't get inside my head  
Can't be my safety net  
I'm jumpin' off the edge, yeah

She turned and opened her eyes and saw Shawn standing in her doorway, which was now fully open.

"Hey Morgan," he said casually.

"Umm, how much did you see of that?" Morgan asked as her cheeks started to turn red.

"All of it," Shawn said starting to laugh.

"Are you making fun of the way I sing?" Morgan asked, walking towards him.

"No, you sang very goodly," he opened his arms to Morgan and she walked into them. She buried her face in his shirt, smelling his cologne. She loved the smell; it was Curve for Men. (A/N- I don't know what kind of cologne they had back then but I love the smell of this on)

"Goodly isn't a word," Morgan looked up at him smiling.

"I know. I just didn't want to make you feel bad," Shawn said sweetly.

"Thank you."

Shawn leaned down to kiss Morgan on the lips. She accepted it without hesitation. Morgan lead him to the bed for a little make-out session before her family got home.

"Morgan wait when is everyone coming home?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Ok."

With that they went back to kissing. They were very into it they didn't hear the door open.

"Morgan, Shawn, what's going on," they heard a voice say.

They looked up and saw Corey, knowing they had both been caught.

There's the first chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will have more about their relationship and how it started. So please review and the next chapter will be posted.


	3. A choice

This is a chapter of how Shawn and Morgan got together, like a flashback then it will go back to them being caught.

"Shawn, what are you doing making out with my sister?" Cory yelled angrily.

"Ummm," Shawn stuttered.

"Well? Morgan what do you have to say about this?" Cory asked looking at his little sister.

"Cory this is my boyfriend Shawn," Morgan said looking at Cory.

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me? I had a right to know. Shawn why would you do this? How did you guys get together? Huh Shawn?" Cory yelled. Luckily no one else was home so Cory was the only one who knew for now.

"Well it all started when I came to your house one night looking for you Cory," Shawn started.

"Yea."

"And Morgan was upset because something happened to her."

Flashback

Shawn entered the Matthew's home and headed upstairs looking for Cory. When he got to Cory's room he heard some one in the bathroom. He leaned up to the closed door.

"Why?" Morgan sobbed, "Why?"

Shawn decided to enter the bathroom.

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked quickly wiping her tears.

"I was looking for Cory but he's not here. What are you doing crying in the bathroom?" Shawn asked very concerned. He started having romantic feelings for Morgan over a month ago but he knew he couldn't be with her. Cory would be upset and he would lose their friendship. So, today he went on a date with some girl name Kelly to Chubby's.

"So… why are you crying Morgs?"

"I saw the guy I really like today and he was on a date with someone else. I really thought he liked me. He's been giving me certain looks for awhile now. I really like him but I know he'll say we can't be together." She looked up at him thinking 'come on Shawn, get the clue that it's you'.

"Morgan any guy not interested in you would be crazy."

"Well I just wish this guy would tell me he likes me because I really want to be with him and I think we could be a good couple."

"Well," Shawn said, hurting a little that she liked some one else, "you should get him to tell you how he feels about you."

"Alright," Morgan said looking up wiping some stray tears, "Shawn do you like me as more than a friend or a little sister?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Me? You like me?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Yea, so do you like me?" Morgan asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Yea Morgan I do, but we can't be together because of Cory."

"We'll keep it a secret. Shawn I really like you."

"I really like you to Morgan." Shawn said as he leaned down and brought her into his arms. He was hesitant to kiss her because Morgan was special, he didn't want to move to fast with her.

"I'm so happy Shawn," Morgan said looking up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Me too," he said and kissed her on the forehead. Then they heard a door close downstairs and heard someone yelling for Morgan. Morgan looked up her eyes wide.

"Cory's home."

"I'll go downstairs, you fix your make-up then come down."

End of Flashback

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Cory asked still angry.

"Almost two months," Morgan answered with a smile.

"Shawn can I talk to you downstairs?" Cory asked.

"Sure," Shawn said getting up and heading for the door. Cory went to walk out too and looked back at Morgan.

"I'll talk to you later."

Morgan looked down wondering what Cory was going to say to her boyfriend.

Downstairs

Shawn sat at the kitchen table and Cory stood behind the island counter.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Cory said looking at Shawn.

"Huh," Shawn asked confused.

"It's either me and our friendship or your relationship with my 14 year old sister. You have to choose now."

"What are you saying if I stay friends with you I can't see Morgan and if I see Morgan you and I can't be friends?"

"Exactly," Cory said.

"Well I guess I have no option then," Shawn said with his eyes watering up a little.

"So, I'll talk to you in a few years?" Cory asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're picking my sister 'cause you always choose the girl."

"No, I'm picking you. I'm going to go upstairs and break your sister's heart all so I can stay friends with you." Shawn yelled. Little did he know Morgan was standing on the stairs listening with tears falling down her face.

"Oh ok. Well, do you want me to tell her?" Cory asked.

"No, I will," Shawn said as he got up. When Morgan heard this she came out of her hiding place with tears falling quickly down her face. When Shawn saw her his heart broke.

"No explanation necessary Shawn," Morgan said, "I totally understand."

Morgan ran to her room and crawled into bed where Shawn and her had just been. She laid there and cried.

"I have to go see if she's ok," Shawn said.

"No, I will. You going up there might make it worse. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Cory said.

"Ok." With that Shawn walked out the door with his head hung low. He missed Morgan so much already.

Cory went up to Morgan's door to find it locked. He knocked.

"Morgan, open the door please. I want to see if you're ok."

"Cory go away! I hate you!" Morgan yelled from her room while sobbing.

Thanks to everyone for reviews. Please give me more feedback and tell me what you think.


	4. The Carnival talk

I know I haven't updated in a long time. But my little sister had back surgery and she ended up having to stay in the hospital 6 days longer than she had too. So things have been hectic around here. Anyways, on to the story. I'm also changing a little bit of what I said in the last chapter. Morgan's mom and Topanga know about her and Shawn. .

Cory walked away from Morgan's door still hearing her sob in her room.

IN MORGAN'S ROOM

Morgan laid on her bed, her body shaking with each sob. She cried herself to sleep. At 1:30 she woke up when she heard a person outside her window climbing up the tree. The only person who did that was Shawn, and her mother had thought of it, that way they could see each other at night. Her and her mom both knew her dad and Eric would not approve of their relationship. With his reputation and their age difference they couldn't make a good argument to be together. As Morgan was thinking about all of this she had gotten up and was looking at her red, puffy eyes. She turned her head and saw Shawn staring in her window. Morgan walked over and opened the window and he climbed in. As he climbed in Morgan walked back across the room to her bed. She got under her covers and held a small stuffed dog Shawn had gotten for her at a carnival they went to last month.

Flashback

The Night before the Carnival

Shawn sat against Morgan's headboard at12:30 with Morgan curled up in his arms. They had been sitting like this for every night this month and probably will have to until they work up the nerve to tell the rest of her family. Morgan's mother had suggested that he come in through her window so they could spend time together. She had seen the attraction between them and had wanted them to be together for awhile. Shawn was thinking about how grateful he was that Mrs. Matthews approved of their relationship.

"Shawn?" Morgan said bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked down and saw her looking up at him with her big blue eyes and her head lying on his chest.

"Yea baby?" Shawn replied.

"I was wondering, since tomorrows Saturday and there's a carnival that's out of town, be we could go?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan I don't think it's the best idea."

"Why not? It's out of town so no one we know will be there and we can finally just go out and have fun," Morgan said starting to get up.

"Morgan, I said no," Shawn said a little louder than necissary.

"Why not are you ashamed to be with me? Is it just easier to sneak around then when someone better comes along you drop me and take her out every where?" Morgan yelled, a little loud, careful not to wake everyone up. She also had tears forming in her eyes. She turned her back towards Shawn so he wouldn't see her cry. He knew he had made her cry and he hated that he was the cause of it. He walked up behind her to take her in his arms, but she walked away from him.

"Morgan come here," Shawn said.

"No," Morgan said angerily.

"Morgs come on, I'm sorry. Listen if you want to go to the carnival we'll go."

"Why do you want to go all of a sudden Shawn?" Morgan asked turning around.

"Because I want you to be happy," Shawn said taking her in his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her head trying to calm her down. After about 10 minutes her tears were dried up.

"Why did you not want to go originally?" Morgan asked looking up at him.

" Well," Shawn started, walking towards the bed. " We have a good relationship, I mean I know we can't go out in public because then your dad and brothers would find out but other than that we really care about each other. I just didn't want to be caught a have that be ruined."

Morgan walked over and sat down on the bed. Shawn automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"So your not ashamed of our relationship?" Morgan asked quietly.

"No Morgan, I just don't want to lose you. Why do you think I would be ashamed of you or this relationsship?" Shawn asked her, rubbing her back lightly.

"Because of our age difference."

"Morgan if I cared about our age difference I wouldn't be hear right now. I'm with you because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Shawn," Morgan said with a huge smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him which he responded to.

When they pulled away they noticed they were laying on the bed and the comforter was all messed up.

"Shawn it's getting late, you should go," Morgan said from her position in his arms.

"I know, but I don't want to," Shawn said.

"I know, me either."

Shawn got up, grabbed her hand and led her to the window. He unlocked it and opened it. He leaned on the window seal and pulled Morgan towards him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Shawn said, rubbing his hands up and down her tan arms.

"Ok. So were really going?" Morgan asked him with a smile.

"Yea. I'll pick you up at noon, ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok, I'll tell my mom."

"Alright baby, I'll see you in tomo….," he looked at the clock, seeing it read 2:30, "in a few hours."

"Bye," Morgan said.

"Bye," Shawn said.

With one last kiss he was gone. Morgan crawled into bed thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

Ok there's the next half of chapter. I wanted to update because I haven't for so long. I know how much some people may have been waiting for this, because I too am waiting for some Morgan/Shawn stories to be updated. (wink-wink, lol)

Up next- The carnival flashback and the bedroom talk.


End file.
